Cats Outside the Clans/Roleplay
Archives: (1) (2) Ice falls into a rabbit hole and dies forever gone. 19:24, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Sunna walks around and doesn't know what to do. She looks up at the sky hoping to find Kirbie. She looks at the ground g\her eyes dark with grief. 22:32, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Dark Angel glanced at Grove. The two were travelling together, the siblings determined not to be forced apart. "You're doing okay, right?" Grove looked over his younger sister, concerned. Dark Angel nodded, looking forward. "Yes, of course. No need to get worried." 00:41, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Elsa hissed as frost spread around her. "Not now!" she growled. She turned around and saw her sister, Anna, standing there with a puzzled expression on her face. The ginger molly's flank rippled. "Elsa? Are you ok?" Elsa nodded quickly, hiding her paws. "Yeah, fine. Totally, fine. Why don't you go play in the snow?" she asked her little sister. The smaller molly looked disappointed that her sister turned her away, like she had a disease that she could catch. She felt like she had a door shut in her face. "Elsa! Do you wanna build a snowmaaaaan?" "Go away Anna," Elsa muttered, before turning away again. Anna's tail drooped. "Okay... Bye..." The ginger she-cat walked away, going to her section of the abandoned barn. 01:36, 02/12/2014 01:36, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Dark Angel hissed as she noticed the first flakes of snow starting to fall, large, chunky snowflakes steadily pacing up as it rested on her dark fur. "C'mon, Grove. It's not that cold for me, but you're going to freeze to death if you stand gawking at the terrifying weather like that!" She grabbed her brother's scuff with her teeth and dragged him foward. 02:11, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Sunna walks away from her house. She finds Dark Angel,"Hello." she meows,"I'm a new loner. I'm here to help. I'm a amazing hunter in snow and water." 21:56, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Dark Angel cast a careless glance at Sunna as she continued dragging her brother along, who shivered against the falling snow. "M'kay." She had no business with other cats, along with Grove, and the two siblings weren't those that would beg for help whenever they got into trouble. And besides, it's not like its the end of the world for Grove, she thought to herself. "He can cope if he stops being such a wuss." She accidentally said her thought out loud, loud enough for Grove to hear. She flattened her ears nervously at Grove, who glared at her while shivering. 00:15, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Ashton sighed, shaking out his long fur against the cold wind. He halted in his tracks, turning to his brother. "Luke? We need to find something to eat. It's been a while, and I don't think we can go on without prey." He shook his head, a feeling of bitterness creeping into his stomach. The rage he felt for his family- his parents- was too great to describe. Abandonment left him and his brother having to fend for themselves at a young age- and the feelings of rage swelled from his fear- fear that he wouldn't be able to keep his younger brother out of harm's way. 23:22, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Sunna lets out a low growl deep in her chest," Ignore me, you'll pay the price." she snaps at she-cat and slides her claws out. She walks away clawing the ground and bumps into Ashton," Sorry." she growls. 23:39, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Rogues and Loners